gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Tarly
Haus Tyrell Eiserner Thron (Haus Lennister) |Religion = Glaube an die Sieben |Region = Weite |Gegründet = Zeitalter der Helden |Gründer = Harlon der Jäger Herndon vom Horn |Waffen = Herzbann |Titel = Lord von Hornberg |Oberhaupt = Talla Tarly |Erbberechtigt = Unbekannt |Streitmacht = Unbekannt }}Das Haus Tarly von Hornberg (im Original: House Tarly of Horn Hill) ist ein Adelshaus aus der Weite. Es ist ein mächtiges Haus und dient als Vasall dem Haus Tyrell von Rosengarten. Ihre Ländereien befinden sich im Südwesten der Weite. Ihr Sitz ist die schwer einzunehmende Burg Hornberg und das Oberhaupt des Hauses trägt den Titel Lord von Hornberg. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen schreitenden, roten Jäger auf grünem Grund. Das Erbe des Hauses Tarly umfasst ebenfalls ein Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl, Herzbann genannt. In der Serie Eigenschaften & Bräuche Die Tarlys sind ein Haus mit einer augeprägten militärischen Tradition. Schon im frühen Kindesalter erlernen die Mitglieder den Umgang mit dem Bogen, und sobald ein Junge auf einem Pferd sitzen kann, wird er von seinem Vater auf eine Jagd mitgenommen, von der er gewöhnlicherweise erst zurückkehrt, wenn er etwas erlegt hat. Geschichte Das Haus Tarly ist eines der ältesten Häuser der Weite und führt seine Abstammung auf Harlorn den Jäger und Herndon vom Horn, zwei Söhne von Garth Grünhand, zurück. Diese erbauten im Zeitalter der Helden Hornberg, wo sie einhundert Jahre lang Heim und Gemahlin teilten. Die Tarlys dienten zuerst dem Hause Gärtner und nach dessen Aussterben dem Hause Tyrell. Als sich der Geierkönig gegen die Herrschaft von König Aenys I. Targaryen erhob, führte der Wilde Sam Tarly die königlichen Truppen gegen die Rebellen an und besiegte diese. Während Roberts Rebellion war Lord Randyll Tarly der Befehlshaber der Vorhut der Tyrells und bescherte Robert Baratheon in der Schlacht von Aschfurt dessen einzige Niederlage im gesamten Krieg. In der vorangegangen Schlacht von Sommerhall hatte Robert einen Jungen aus dem Hause Tarly getötet. Robert bezeichnete ihn als "irgendeinen dummen Jungen, der glaubte den Krieg mit einem einzigen Schwerthieb beenden zu können." Die Beziehung des Getöteten zu Randyll Tarly ist nicht bekannt. Da Randyll von seinem erstgeborenen Sohn Samwell enttäuscht war, welcher nicht seinem militärischen Vorbild folgte bzw. kein Talent dafür zeigte, zwang er ihn eines Tages dazu, den Anspruch auf Hornberg und das valyrische Ahnenschwert Herzbann, das seit fünfhundert Jahren im Besitz des Hauses war, zugunsten von Randylls jüngerem Sohn Dickon abzutreten und das Schwarz anzulegen. Anderenfalls hätte Randyll seinen Erstgeborenen einmal zur Jagd mitgenommen, womit er ihm indirekt mit dem Tod drohte. Staffel 1 Samwell Tarly erreicht die Mauer und erzählt Jon Schnee von seinem hartherzigen Vater, der ihn seiner Ländereien und Titel für unwürdig befand und deshalb vor die Wahl stellte, durch seine Hand zu sterben oder der Nachtwache beizutreten. Sam tritt der Nachtwache bei und wird als Kämmerer zu Maester Aemon, eingeteilt. Er zieht als Mitglied des Expeditionstrupps nach Norden hinter die Mauer. Staffel 2 Im Kriegsrat von Stannis Baratheon auf Drachenstein stellt Davos Seewert fest, dass sich viele mächtige Lords der Sturmlande und der Weite, statt zu Stannis zu dessen jüngerem Bruder Renly Baratheon bekannten einschließlich Maes Tyrell und Randyll Tarly. Als der Expeditionstrupp der Nachtwache in Crasters Bergfried halt macht, lernt Sam Goldy kennen, die er mitnehmen möchte. Er zieht dann, jedoch ohne Goldy weiter zur Faust der Ersten Menschen. Nach Renly Baratheons Tod schließen sich die Tyrells und mit ihnen die Tarlys nicht Stannis an und ziehen sich vorerst aus dem Konflikt zurück. Als Petyr Baelish eine Allianz zwischen den Häusern Lennister und Tyrell schmiedet, kämpfen die Truppen der Tarlys in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Das Lager der Nachtwache wird von der Armee der Toten angegriffen. Sam trifft dabei als Erster auf die Vorhut, wird aber vorerst verschont. Staffel 3 Sam überlebt den Angriff der Weißen Wanderer. Nach dem Angriff kehrt der Expeditionstrupp zu Crasters Bergfried zurück. Wegen der schlechten Nahrungsversorgung meutern einige Männer und töten Craster, den Lord Kommandanten und dessen Getreuen. Sam gelingt mit Goldy die Flucht. Um Goldy den Gebrauch von Familiennamen zu verdeutlichen, nennt Samwell sein Haus als Beispiel und erklärt, dass er den "Tarly" Namen geerbt habe, nicht aber den Vornamen seines Vaters "Randyll". Als sie anmerkt, dass Randyll ein eindrucksvoller Name sei, bittet er sie, das Neugeborene nicht so zu nennen. Sam erreicht zusammen mit Goldy die Schwarze Festung. Staffel 6 Sam reist mit Goldy zusammen per Schiff in die Weite. Er möchte sie und ihren Sohn nach Hornberg bringen und dann alleine weiter nach Altsass reisen. Wenn sein Vater glaube, dass Goldys Kind sein Sohn ist, werde er beide aufnehmen. Als Sam und Goldy auf Hornberg ankommen, sind sein Vater und sein Bruder auf der Jagd. Sams Mutter Melessa und seine Schwester Talla empfangen die beiden herzlich. Talla erzählt Sam, dass ihr Vater eine Ehe mit Simon Fossowey für sie arrangiert hat. Beim Essen mit Randyll und Dickon kommt heraus, dass es sich bei Goldy um einen Wildling handelt, was Randyll deutlich missfällt. Nur seiner Frau wegen, die Goldy mag, nimmt er beide auf, verlangt aber dass Sam Hornberg schon am nächsten Tag wieder verlässt. Sam reist schließlich dann doch mit Goldy und dem kleinen Sam gemeinsam nach Altsass weiter. Vorher stiehlt er jedoch das Familenerbstück Herzbann. Sam erreicht zusammen mit Goldy Altsass und wird in der Zitadelle vorstellig. Staffel 7 Sam beginnt seine Ausbildung als Maester in der Zitadelle. Sam behandelt zusammen mit Erzmaester Ebros den mit Grauschuppen infizierten Ser Jorah Mormont und schafft es Jorah zu heilen. Randyll Tarly reist auf Bitte von Königin Cersei Lennister nach Königsmund. Cersei warnt sie vor der drohenden Gefahr, die von Daenerys Targaryen sowie deren Streitkräften ausgeht. Randyll Tarly tritt vor und verlangt zu wissen, wie man die Drachen stoppen könnte. Qyburn, Cerseis Hand versichert, dass bereits an einer Lösung gearbeitet werde. Die Lösung stellt sich als ein Skorpion heraus, der Drachen töten kann. Nach der Audienz sucht Jaime ein Gespräch mit Randyll und dankt ihm für sein Kommen, viele würden ihm folgen. Randyll entgegnet er sei ein ehrbarer Mann, er kenne Orlenna Tyrell seit sie Kinder waren und habe Haus Tyrell einen Eid geschworen. Jaime erinnert ihn daran, dass er der Krone ebenfalls einen Eid geschworen hat. Er stellt ihn vor die Wahl sein Land mit den Lennisters, obwohl er sie nicht mag, zu verteidigen oder mit den Wilden und Eunuchen zu kämpfen. Schließlich stellt er Randyll in Aussicht, wenn der Krieg gewonnen ist, der neue Wächter des Südens zu werden, dieser nimmt an und viele folgen ihm. Randyll kehrt nach Hornberg zurück und mobilisiert sein Heer und vereinigt sich mit dem Lennisterheer das Jaime von Norden her heranführt. In der Einnahme von Rosengarten entmachten sie das Haus Tyrell und konfiszieren das Gold. Nach der Schlacht bringen sie das Gold nach Königsmund und treiben das Getreide auf ihrem Weg ein. Kurz vor dem Schwarzwasser werden sie von Daenerys angegriffen. In der Schlacht bilden die Tarlys einen Teil des Schildwalls. Dickon kann Jaime, der in der Schlacht in Bedrängnis gerät, das Leben retten. Nach der Schlacht gehören die Tarlys und einige ihrer Soldaten zu den Gefangen. Randyll, der aus Ehrgefühl und Prinzipientreue nicht knien will, wird zum Tode verurteil. Dickon beugt aus Solidarität zu seinem Vater ebenfalls nicht das Knie. Die Tarlysoldaten beugen auch nicht durch Einschüchterung das Knie. Erst nachdem Randyll und Dickon beide lebendig verbrannt wurden, beugen auch sie das Knie. Mit dem Tod Randylls und Dickons, ist davon auszugehen, dass Talla Tarly rechtmäßig das Oberhaupt des Hauses wird, da ihr Bruder Samwell, als Mitglied der Nachtwache nicht erben kann. Sam weiß nichts vom Tod seines Vaters und seines Bruders und verlässt die Zitadelle, da die Maester die drohende Gefahr aus dem Norden nicht ernst nehmen, und reist zurück in den Norden. In den Büchern Das Haus Tarly von Hornberg ist ein Adelsgeschlecht der Weite, eines der stärksten Vasallen des Hauses Tyrell. Hornberg liegt an den Ausläufern der Roten Berge. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen schreitenden Jäger auf grünem Grund. Ihr Sinnspruch wird nicht in den Büchern genannt, doch gemäß dem Halb-Kanon lautet er "Erster im Kampf". Als ein Lord der Marschen aus den Dornischen Marschen sind die Tarlys eine alte und ehrbare Familie mit reichen Ländereien und einer mächtigen Burg. Sie sind auch Träger eines valyrischen Großschwertes genannt Herzbann. Geschichte Während der Herrschaft von Aenys I. Targaryen waren der Wilde Sam Tarly und andere Lords der Marschen an der Geierhatz beteiligt. Lord Alan Tarly bekannte sich zu den Schwarzen im Targaryen-Bürgerkrieg, der bekannt wurde als Drachentanz. Der Jäger des Hauses Tarly wurde von Dunk unter den Bannern beim Turnier von Aschfurt gesichtet. Ser war als Teilnehmer des Turniers gelistet. Lord Randylls Vater wurde während eines Turniers durch Ser Denys Mallister aus dem Sattel gehoben. In Roberts Rebellion befehligte Lord Randyll Tarly die Vorhut der Weite bei der Schlacht von Aschfurt, wo er Lord Cafferen tötete und Robert Baratheon zum Rückzug zwang. Allerdings beanspruchte Maes Tyrell den Sieg für sich selbst. A Game of Thrones Samwell Tarly tritt der Nachtwache bei, wo er zum Kämmerer aufsteigt und sich mit Jon Schnee anfreundet. Sam wurde durch Lord Randyll Tarly aus der Erbfolge entfernt zugunsten von Dickon Tarly, seinem jüngeren Sohn. A Clash of Kings Randyll ist unter den Lords, die sich den Truppen von Renly Baratheon bei Bitterbrück anschließen. Renly befindet sich auf Hornberg bei Lord Tarly, als ihn die Botschaft von Stannis Baratheon erreicht, das Cerseis Kinder unrechtmäßig seien. Randyll gehört zu den Lords, die sich nach Renlys Tod nicht Stannis anschließen. Er bemächtigt sich Renlys Vorräte bei Bitterbrück und lässt viele Männer in den Tod gehen, besonders Soldaten der Florents, damit sie nicht zu Stannis überlaufen wie ihre Herren. Lord Randyll ist beim Eisernen Thron nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, wo er das Zentrum der Tyrell-Lennister-Armee befehligt hatte. Samwell ist Teil des Großen Ausmarsches zur Suche nach Manke Rayder und Benjen Stark jenseits der Mauer . A Storm of Swords Nach der Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen erschlägt Samwell einen der Anderen. Er entkommt mit Goldy den Meuterern von Crasters Bergfried und gehört zu den wenigen Überlebenden, welche die Mauer erreichen. Nach der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung arrangiert Sam die Wahl von Jon Schnee zum Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache. Lord Randyll besiegt eine Armee des Nordens bei der Schlacht von Dämmertal und nimmt Jungfernteich ein. Mitglieder In der Serie * Lord Randyll Tarly - der Lord von Hornberg und Familienoberhaupt. ** Lady Melessa Tarly - Randylls Gemahlin aus dem Hause Florent. *** Samwell Tarly - Randylls ältester Sohn und vormaliger Erbe, der durch Beitritt zu Nachtwache jeden Anspruch verlor. *** Dickon Tarly - Randylls jüngster Sohn und Erbe, nach Samwells Beitritt zur Nachtwache. *** Talla Tarly - Randylls Tochter. ;Historische Mitglieder *Lord Sam Tarly, Oberhaupt des Hauses während der Herrschaft von König Aenys I. Targaryen. Stammbaum In den Büchern * Lord Randyll Tarly - Lord von Hornberg. Ein fähiger Kommandant. ** Lady Melessa Florent, Randylls Gemahlin. *** Samwell Tarly - Randylls ältester Sohn. Ein Kämmerer der Nachtwache. *** Dickon Tarly - Randylls jüngster Sohn und Erbe von Hornberg. *** Talla Tarly - Randylls Tochter. *** Zwei weitere Töchter Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Tarly es:Casa Tarly fr:Maison Tarly it:Casa Tarly nl:Huis Tarling pl:Ród Tarly pt-br:Casa Tarly ru:Тарли zh:塔利家族 Kategorie:Haus Tarly